Application Ser. No. 07/681,557 filed Apr. 5, 1991 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a banding tool for tightening and restraining a metal band, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,769, about a termination sleeve, i.e., about a woven metal braid portion of an electrical cable about a tubular sleeve portion of an electrical connector. The tool provides band tension sufficient to assure good electrical connection between the braid portion and the termination sleeve. Once the band has been tightened about the sleeve, the end passing through the tool is bent and then cut off. Thereafter, it is necessary to further crimp or flatten the bent end to prevent the band from loosening.
Metal bands of the type shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,769 are formed with a buckle on one end. The buckle is a closed loop through Which the other end of the band is inserted. The band is formed of generally rigid stainless steel so that bending the other end at an acute angle over the buckle is sufficient to prevent a tightened band from loosening. Various methods have been employed to bend the band end over the buckle, including general purpose pliers and specially adapted devices for gripping the buckle. However, these devices have not been fully successful in always providing a satisfactorily crimp position of the band end.